Deceiver of Fools
by GhostSound
Summary: Trompeur de coeurs, trompeur d'idiots... Ma vengeance ne te laissera pas indemne...


_**Et voilà ! J'ai un peu tardé et je m'en excuse. Voici le premier chapitre de "Deceiver of Fools", le défis que m'à lancé Tenshi-no-yoru. Pour les autres défis, ne vous inquiétés pas, certains sont commencé, d'autres pas encore, mais en ce moment j'ai eu peu de temps à consacrer à moi ou à mes histoires. Donc voilà, régalé vous avec ce début !**_

_**PS: Un grand merci à ma beta Laulau !**_ _**Nan nan, j't'ai pas oublié :p**_

* * *

Quel étrange sentiment… Ce n'était pas doux, mais âcre… Ce n'était pas chaud, c'était froid, gelé… ça ne donnait pas l'impression d'être sur un nuage, c'était l'inverse. Il avait l'impression que le poids du monde c'était abattu sur ses épaules… Il ne ressentait plus de gaieté, plus de joie, juste de la haine, du dégout…

Oui, il était dégouté de ceux qui c'étaient dit être ses amis… Ses meilleurs amis! Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas… En fait, tous, ne cherchaient qu'une seule chose: la popularité! Ils voulaient être au cœur des magazines sorciers, quel autre meilleur moyen que d'être 'ami' avec Harry Potter pour être dans la presse? Aucun.

Le pire dans tout ça, oui, le pire, c'est que lui, Harry Potter, il y avait cru à cette pseudo amitié… Les repas au Terrier… Du bidon! Même les Weasley ne pouvaient dire le contraire, quoi de mieux que d'être dans le cœur du héros national pour redoré son blason?! Et lui, il avait foncé tête baissé dans tout ça, naïf comme il était… Et Lupin, combien de fois l'avait-il appelé James? Non, lui, ce n'était pas pour la popularité, lui c'était tout simplement parce qu'il voyait son feu meilleur ami dans les agissements du jeune homme.

Non, décidémment personne n'était honnête avec lui. Il avait fini par découvrir la supercherie en se promenant dans le parc, c'est triste, lui qui aime pourtant cet endroit. Il passait non loin du lac, dans un petit chemin terreux et où les feuilles mortes se nichaient lorsque l'hiver arrivait. Les arbres, en partit dégarnis, laissaient passé les faibles rayons du soleil entre leurs branches, éclairant le sol d'une multitude de tâches blanches qui s'animaient en rythme avec le vent. C'était un endroit calme et reposant, comme les aimaient Harry…

Et pourtant, maintenant, il détestait ce petit chemin…

Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave provenant de derrière un tronc. Heureux, car reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami, Harry s'approcha de là où provenait la voix pour le rejoindre. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient, quelque chose n'allait pas, Ron semblait en colère, énervé, sa voix était bien plus forte que d'habitude.

«Je ne le supporte plus!»

Ah, il devait encore s'être disputé avec Malfoy… C'était ce qu'il espérait en soupirant et en reprenant sa marche. Mais il se stoppa bien vite…

«Je ne veux plus voir Potter !»

Il se figea, certain d'avoir mal entendu… Il n'avait pas entendu 'Potter' mais 'Moltter', un gamin de Poufsouffle si niais que Ron avait prit l'habitude de le critiquer à tout bout de champ… C'est ça, Moltter, pas Potter…

«-Je ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sale tête de martyre! Non mais vous l'avez bien regardé ?

- Ron, on est ici depuis aussi longtemps que toi, et oui, nous avons vu sa tête. Même si je pense comme toi. Vous avez vu son regard de chien battu aujourd'hui ? Il me donne envie de la claquer !»

Tiens… Hermione qui s'énervait sur Moltter ? C'était nouveau ça…

« Potter est vraiment insupportable !»

Moltter ! Neville à dit Moltter!

« Toujours à dire 'Comment pourrais-je le vaincre?' Et nous alors ? Il croit qu'il est le seul à se battre ? En plus avec cette cicatrice ridicule ! Un éclair ! Pourquoi pas une étoile pendant qu'on y est !»

Les rires s'élèvent et Harry prend conscience de certaines choses… Ce n'est pas le pauvre petit Moltter qui était insulté… Mais lui… Il est le seul avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

« Toujours à s'attirer la presse après la fin d'une bataille, comme si il était le seul à se battre!»

Ron…

« Nous aussi on combat, et pourtant on ne parle pas de nous!»

Neville…

«Moi qui pensais apparaitre dans la gazette aux côtés du 'grand Harry Potter'!»

Seamus…

«Plusieurs des notres sont mort, et leurs noms sont à peine écrit dans les pages!»

Hermione…

«Et le pire c'est qu'il n'en vaut même pas la peine… Mourir pour lui… Quelle honte! Ce n'est qu'un dégonflé! Il se fait passer pour un homme fort! Mais il est plus faible qu'un elfe de maison!»

Dean…

Les paroles de Dean sont les dernières qu'Harry peut supporter.

Alors, dans un élan de faiblesse, il court, loin, le plus loin possible de ces rires moqueurs, de ces mots blessants, de ses 'amis'… Durant toutes ces années ils avaient fait semblant de l'apprécier… Mais Harry aurait dut s'en rendre compte avant… Lors de leurs 4ème année, lorsque Ron l'avait abandonné à cause d'une dispute, car il ne le croyait pas, lorsqu'Hermione c'était tournée vers Ron en l'abandonnant… Toutes ces fois où il c'est retrouvé seul… Il aurait dut le voir… Mais au fond… Il l'à vu, mais il n'à pas voulus l'admettre…

La paranoïa gagne peu à peu le Survivant, des pensées incohérentes s'installent dans son esprit… Potter, Moltter, ça se ressemble… Ron ne hait pas Moltter à cause de sa niaiserie et de sa bêtise, non, mais parce que son nom ressemble à celui d'Harry… Lorsqu'il disait que Moltter ne servait à rien en regardant Harry, il parlait de lui? Et non de ce pauvre Poufsouffle, contrairement à ce que croyait Harry qui en rajoutait une couche… Maintenant il comprenait les rires blessant qu'avait après le petit groupe de Gryffondor…

La colère et la haine mélangés, la tristesse et le désespoir s'entremêlant, le cœur d'Harry se serra, sombra dans un monde différent. Un monde où ses idées n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'avant. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ses pas le guidaient, mais ses yeux ne voiyaient pas où. Sa tête était ailleurs, elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus, elle divaguait et s'en allait loin de ce monde fou.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de soupirer à nouveau, Harry se retrouvait devant un miroir dans le square Grimmaurd qui avait été abandonné il y à quelques mois lorsque Voldemort découvrit leur planque. Heureusement celui-ci ne sembla pas s'intéresser à l'endroit.

Le portrait de la vieille Madame Black hurlait derrière son rideau troué à cause des mites, insultant le sale Sang-mêlé qui osait s'introduire dans sa demeure alors qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur cette maison qui appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le tableau tremblait, entraînant de longues ondulations de rage qui troublait de tissu pourpre qui semblait sur le point de céder et tomber.

«La ferme!»

Harry se retourna et pointa la baguette sur le rideau qui s'ouvrit au même moment pour faire découvrir à Harry le visage d'une femme de la quarantaine. Son visage était d'une pâleur affolante, blafard, cadavérique, sa couleur était intensifié par la couleur grise des deux orbes qui foudroyaient du regard Harry. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement fixés en arrière en un chignon tiré, allongeant son visage, un petit chapeau sombre, seuls quelques cheveux récalcitrants à cause des mouvements vifs et secs de la femme, s'échappaient pour tomber sur le front, les joues de Mme Black, avant de retourner à leurs places par un simple coup de la main de celle-ci. Elle semblait si différente de la femme qu'il avait vue la première fois que le rideau c'était ouvert, qu'il eu du mal à la reconnaître. La fois précédente, ses yeux semblaient se révulser, sa bouche était ouverte, laissant de la bave couler

«- Comment oses- tu me parler de la sorte, tu es dans MA maison ! Tu n'a rien à faire ici, elle appartient désormais au Seigneur Sombre !

- Au même Seigneur Sombre qui à tué vos deux fils !

- Et ils l'ont mérité ! Ils ont tous les deux été trop stupides pour se liguer avec Dumbledore contre mon Maitre !

- Comment pouvez-vous parler de la sorte de vos enfants ?!?

- Ce ne sont plus mes enfants ! Ils ne l'ont plus été dès l'instant où ils ont trahis la famille Black !

- Et ils ont eu raison, au moins ils ne sont pas devenus les chiens d'un Sang-mêlé !

- L'un à préféré devenir le chien d'un vieux sénile !

- Avada Kedavra !»

Harry ne se rendit compte de son geste que bien trop tard, lorsque le sort atteignit de plein fouet le portrait de Walburga Black et que les rideaux se refermèrent rapidement. Tombant à genoux, Harry restait pantelant, le regard dans le vide. Comment avait il put faire ça ? Même si ce n'était qu'un portrait, il avait jeté un sort Impardonnable dessus ! Que dirait Sirius s'il le voyait ? Que dirait Dumbledore ?! Par colère il avait cédé, mais si ça avait été une vraie personne… Que se serait-il passé ?... Il venait de tuer une personne dans un portrait…

Le rayon vert était toujours présent dans le tableau, sa lueur verdâtre brillant toujours aux travers des trous. Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le sort jaillit du cadre au travers des draps servant de rideau, il eu à peine le temps d'éviter le sort en bougeant sa tête sur le côté que le sortilège s'écrasa contre le mur sale derrière lui et qu'un rire fort et aigu s'éleva dans l'air. Les fins bouts de tissus s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour laisser réapparaître le visage moqueur de Walburga.

«- Voyons Potter, tu penses pouvoir me tuer ? Un autre a essayé de le faire, et comme toi il a pu l'éviter. Et puis, crois tu qu'en étant dans cet état tu réussiras à vaincre mon Maître ? Ahah ! Laisses-moi rire, tu culpabilises pour avoir attaqué un tableau, et tu pense pouvoir tuer un homme ?

- Ce n'est pas un homme…

- Bien sûr que si, comme toi ! Tu crois que parce qu'à cause de toi il n'à plus apparence humaine cela ne fais plus de lui un homme ? Est-ce là une façon de parler ? Tut tut tut… Petit ingrat !»

Harry ne répondit pas, il était vide de tout, il était lassé, il n'avait pas envi de lui répondre, il n'en avait même pas la force. Alors il la laissa dire sans l'écouter. Il se releva et retourna près du miroir qui c'était brisé à cause de l'Impardonnable. Son reflet n'était plus très net, mais il pouvait quand même se distinguer. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient tristes, ne brillant plus comme autrefois. Mais petit à petit, l'iris se teinta légèrement de bleu autour de la pupille en un cercle assez épais dont la fin se mêlait à son vert habituel. Remontant son regard, il vit ses cheveux s'allonger peu à peu, atteignant ses omoplates, tandis que des mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son corps se modifia, la douleur lui forçant à fermer les yeux. Son corps s'affina et se muscla, ses abdos s'intensifièrent, ses bras se musclèrent, ses doigts perdirent de leurs rondeurs naturelles. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Oui, oui il avait voulut cette modification, … oui il veut changer de vie… Harry Potter, Harry Potter est mort… A présent il est, il est… Evan James… De par son prénom, Evan, il retrouve sa mère. De par son nom, James, il retrouve son père. C'est idiot, mais cela lui tient à cœur, il a peur que l'on retrouve facilement sa trace à cause de cela, mais il jouera le jeu coûte que coûte.

«Hé petit…»

Se retournant pour braquer ses yeux bleus-verts, il vit le visage impartial de la femme, seul un sourire montrait qu'elle était intéressée par ce qu'il venait de faire.

«- Malin… Que comptes-tu faire ?

- C'est bien plus pratique que le polynectar… Et je compte retourner à Poudlard…»

Harry était surpris, même sa voix s'était modifiée, elle semblait avoir moins d'entrain qu'auparavant, plus traînante, mais aussi plus grave.

«- Tu quittes les griffes de Dumbledore pour y replonger ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas malin.

- Je ne cherche pas à être «malin», je veux juste une nouvelle vie, ma vraie vie, celle de Evan James.

- Harry Potter, Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, à un trouble du comportement ?!?!»

Un rire puissant sortit de la gorge de la femme.

«- Pas du tout, je m'invente juste ma nouvelle vie…. Au fait, qui était cette autre personne qui vous à jeté un sort ?

- Je t'ai mentis, il n'y en a pas eu un, mais deux en fait, mais je ne me souvenais que de la fois où ce fut ton parrain qui m'attaqua. Et en revoyant tes yeux bleus, je me suis souvenu de la fois où un jeune mangemort en avait eu marre de m'entendre. Je me souviens bien maintenant, ses cheveux étaient très clairs, et ses yeux étaient un mélange de gris et de bleu. Comme toi, il a agit sous la colère, mais contrairement à toi, il a râlé quand il m'a vu rouvrir les rideaux en rigolant.

- Cette description… C'est…!

- Le fils du bras droit de mon Lord. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy !»

La surprise le fit sursauter et écarquiller ses yeux en entendant le nom de Lucius Malfoy, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il se calma finalement… Une idée lui était venue à l'esprit…

«- Madame Black, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et je vous dis sûrement à bientôt.

- Bien que Sang-Mêlé et gamin de Gryffondor, tu ne semble pas si innocent que cela…

- Vous savez, le Choixpeau Magique à bien faillit m'envoyer à Serpentard.»

Et c'est en riant qu'il sortit de la vieille baraque en entendant le cri de surprise de Walburga Black.

Bien, il avait du travail sur la planche…

oooOOOooo

L'aprés-midi suivante, Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ses cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, et ses yeux libéré de ses lunettes grâce à des lentilles. Sa garde robe quand à elle, avait été entièrement refaite, adieux pantalons larges et pulls troués, bonjour pantalon bien taillé et haut en bon état. Harry était tout bonnement différent de ce qu'il était auparavant, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Plus tôt, il était allé récupérer son argent à Gringotts sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter, tout son argent, avant de repartir. Il avait mis sous oubliette le pauvre gobelin débutant sur lequel il était –par chance- tombé. Puis, il rentra, de nouveau, sa quantité d'argent à Gringotts sous le nom, cette fois-ci, d'Evan James.

Présentement il était devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il souhaitait s'inscrire, mais le vieux fou ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

«- Monsieur James… Il m'est impossible de vous permettre de rejoindre mon établissement, les cours ont repris depuis presque une semaine.

- Il ne me semble pas que cela soit vraiment un problème, vous savez, j'ai un assez bon niveau, Professeur.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas accepter. Et puis, n'étiez vous pas dans un autre établissement ?

- Malheureusement monsieur, mon ancienne école était celle de Salem, en Amérique, et comme vous avez du le lire dans la Gazette du Sorcier récemment, elle à été détruite.»

Par chance pour lui, il avait lut quelques jours plus tôt, il avait lu dans le célèbre journal sorcier, cette nouvelle qui lui sembla horrible sur le coup, mais qui à présent lui semblait être une chance pour ce nouveau départ, cette nouvelle vie.

«- Bien, je vois. Mais et vos parents, vous n'êtes pas encore majeur, vous ne le serez que dans un an. Où sont-ils? Ils devraient être ici.»

Oh qu'il était bon comédien…

Baissant la tête, Harry s'adressa avec une voix plus sombre et chargée d'une certaine tristesse.

«- Mon père était un Auror du Ministère de la Magie Américaine, il a été dépêché sur les lieux lorsqu'il y a eu l'attaque… Ma mère était, quand à elle, professeur dans l'école, celle de divination… En tentant de sauver un élève, elle a reçut l'Impardonnable dans le dos. Je suis orphelin depuis quelques jours, et je n'ai aucun autre membre de ma famille de vivant.

- Je vois, je vois…»

Harry farfouilla dans la poche interne de sa cape de sorcier pour en ressortir une petite bourse remplie d'argent, de Gallions.

«Pardonnez moi Professeur de vous brusquer la main, mais j'ai _vraiment _besoin d'étudier dans cette école.»

Dumbledore attira la bourse à lui pour l'ouvrir avec le bout de sa baguette de Sureau, ses yeux s'élargirent en constatant la quantité de Gallions présent dans le sac en peau. Avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, il pouvait acheter de nouveaux livres pour la bibliothèque, les produits chers que lui réclamait Rogue depuis un moment, ainsi que les plantes rares que demandait le Professeur Chourave pour ses cours, et bien d'autres produits.

Voyant le regard de son directeur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«- Monsieur James, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre adhésion au sein de mon école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard.

- Je vous remercie Professeur.

- Vous serez réparti ce soir par le Choixpeau magique, qui vous placera dans une maison. En attendant, vous pouvez vous promener dans le parc et dans les couloirs, je vous demanderais juste de ne pas aller dans certain couloir, ceux-ci étant fermé par une grille de fer que certains élèves se plaisent à passer.

- Bien Professeur.»

Harry se retourna après qu'Albus lui ai remit une liste de livre qu'il devrait acheter, mais il les avait déjà. Il rigola une fois seul de la façon dont il avait berné et acheté le vieux mage, que tous le monde craignait. Il était si facile de le manipuler.

Connaissant déjà le château par cœur, il se montra le plus possible aux élèves, il voulait être vu le plus possible avant la répartition…

oooOOOooo

Le nouvel élève…

Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures, que déjà tous le monde dans l'école avait entendu parler d'un nouveau. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni pourquoi il était là. Mais peu importe, d'après les filles, il était 'cool' et 'super mignon', ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnait un air 'mystérieux et sombre mais pas dans le mauvais sens', en bref, elles bavaient toutes sur son visage et son corps de rêve. Les garçons, quand à eux, à voir la popularité qu'avait déjà ce nouveau, se promirent de devenir son 'pote', peut être cela les rendrait-il aussi cool que lui.

Mais pour Draco Malfoy, c'était différent. D'après les échos qui lui étaient revenu, ce garçon devait absolument être à Serpentard. C'était ce que se disait le jeune Malfoy, mais en même temps, il était inquiet… Avec la cote qu'avait déjà le nouveau, il risquait d'être vite éclipsé, alors que Potter venait à peine de partir s'entraîner dans un autre pays. Même pas un jour que Potter était partit qu'un nouveau voulait déjà piquer sa place. Même pas un jour qu'il avait enfin une bonne partie de Poudlard à ses pieds que le nouveau voulait déjà s'immiscer… Ce garçon ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille.

Non loin de là, devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Harry attendait le signal pour entrer dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire qu'il attendait que les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrent pour pénétrer dans la salle. La situation l'amusait beaucoup d'imaginer qu'il allait peut être de nouveau atterrir à Gryffondor, si c'était le cas, il supplierait le Choixpeau Magique à le mettre ailleurs… En fait non, il forcerait le Choixpeau.

Dans ses pensées, Harry sursauta en voyant la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrir. Bien, les choses sérieuses, ou amusantes suivant les situations, allaient commencer…

Les pas du nouvel élève résonnaient dans la pièce, sous un silence de plomb, chaque table étant captivé par la présence imposante du jeune homme. Les Serdaigles espéraient en silence que sous la face sombre du garçon se cachait une extrême sagesse caractéristique de la maison. Les Poufsouffles quand à eux, priaient pour que Harry soit en réalité timide et grand travailleur. Les Gryffondors croisaient les doigts pour que le jeune homme aux cheveux longs soit courageux au point d'intégrer leur maison, mais aussi pour faire baver les Serpentards qui eux l'espérait intelligent et rusé.

A chaque pas du garçon, les élèves foudroyaient du regard un élève d'une autre maison, ses yeux semblant vouloir intimider l'autre.

Arrivant enfin au niveau du Directeur, Harry fit face à la foule, balayant la salle du regard et en s'attardant sur son ancien groupe d'amis qui, en voyant les yeux du nouveau fixé sur eux, se redressèrent en lui envoyant des yeux remplis d'amitié.

'Quelle bande de manipulateur…' Soupira Harry en lui-même.

«Chers élèves.» Tonna la voix forte de Dumbledore, attirant à lui toute l'attention de la Salle. «Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi un nouvel élève entre dans notre école après la rentrée. La réponse est simple, le jeune homme ici présent, est l'une des nombreuses victimes de l'attentat des Mangemorts contre la célèbre école de Salem. Dans un élan de compassion, certains directeurs et moi-même avons proposé aux élèves les moins blessés de rejoindre nos écoles. Evan James ici présent, à accepté de rejoindre la notre.»

Harry se retint à grande peine de se jeter sur le cou fripé du vieil homme. Il l'avait payé et il osait dire que c'était l'homme à barbe qui l'avait invité ? Combien de mensonge avait ainsi gobé Harry alors ?

«Nous allons maintenant le répartir dans une des Maisons de Poudlard.»

Suivant le professeur MacGonagall, Harry s'installa sur une chaise devant la table des professeurs. Cette scène lui en rappela une autre qui c'était déroulé bien des années plus tôt, lui décochant un sourire qui parut énigmatique pour les adolescents de la pièce. Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha du brun avec le Choixpeau dans la main, avant de le poser sur sa tête.

'_Humm… Ton esprit ne m'est pas inconnu_

_Il est même de loin l'un des plus connu'._

Le Choixpeau Magique avait pour habitude de parler en rimes, captivant celui qui l'écoutait.

'_Je sais que ma présence vous semble étrange, je souhaite juste une nouvelle vie, et je la recommence ici.'_

'_Si tu crois que c'est en abandonnant le monde Sorcier_

_Que tu trouveras enfin la tranquillité,_

_Ton esprit est tordu_

_Et tu seras vite déçu.'_

'_Je n'abandonne pas le monde Sorcier, je le sauve juste sous une nouvelle apparence.'_

'_Soit, je ne peux te forcer_

_A changer d'idée._

_Tu ne suis malheureusement jamais les règles_

_Ce qui t'empêche de suivre le chemin des Serdaigles._

_Au mot travail, ton esprit s'emmitoufle_

_Te bloquant la porte de Poufsouffle._

_Dans ton cœur je lis la haine pour Gryffondor,_

_Abandonnant le blason des rouges et or._

_Il ne te reste qu'une solution bien qu'il ne soit tard,_

_Tes pas te guident à…'_

«Serpentard !»

Les cris de la part de la table des verts et argents surprirent Harry, jamais il n'aurait pensé que les Serpentards seraient si heureux de recevoir un nouveau dans leurs rangs. Jamais il ne les avait vus dans un tel état.

Draco Malfoy, debout et tapant dans ses mains comme ses amis, hésitait à lancer des yeux de victoire au Gryffondors ou de rester impassible. Soit, il préféra taper des mains en souriant et en regardant le jeune nouveau qui se déplaçait déjà vers sa nouvelle table tandis que ses vêtements se coloraient déjà aux teintes de la maison des Serpents.

Harry finit par sourire, après tout, lors de sa première année, le Choixpeau Magique avait bien faillit le mettre dans cette maison ci… Bien… Ca allait être marrant…

Se relevant, il se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent en regardant les Gryffondors dont les visages s'étaient obscurcies. Il ne leur avait pas encore parlé que les regards noir des petits lions d'or lui étaient réservé.

«Ne prête pas attention à eux.»

La voix longue et traînante de Draco Malfoy le sortit de ses pensées. Il le vit se décaler légèrement, laissant la place à Harry de s'installer à ses côtés.

«Merci Malfoy.»

Il s'assit tandis que des couverts apparurent devant lui. Il tendit la main vers la purée dont il se servit une cuillère remplie tout en écoutant Draco.

«- Tu me connais ?

- Qui ne connait pas le grand et célèbre Draco Malfoy ?!» Ironisa le jeune brun en souriant au blond.

«- Te moquerais-tu de moi J… Jeu… Ja…?

- James. Pardonne moi si je me suis montré déplacé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, Malfoy. Je voulais simplement dire que ta famille n'est inconnue de personne, pas même en Amérique.

- Oh, je vois.»

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue se lève en faisant voler sa cape, traversant la Grande Salle de sa démarche si célèbre car si imposante. Il ignora les regards surpris de la salle lorsque celle-ci la vit s'arrêter au niveau des deux jeunes hommes pour se pencher et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille des deux camarades, avant de le voir quitter la salle. S'ils avaient tendu l'oreille, ils auraient entendu le professeur de potion demander à son élève favori, le préfet, et accessoirement son neveu, de faire visiter l'aile de Serpentards après le dîné.

Le repas se fini vite et sans problèmes. Dès qu'Harry eu finit de manger sa dernière bouchée, Draco lui 'ordonna' de se lever, qu'il fallait faire vite, qu'en tant que préfet, il devait faire sa ronde peu après.

Alors Harry le suivit, écoutant les simples 'Douches', 'Chambres filles –interdit-', 'Ma chambre –interdit-', 'Chambres mecs', 'Salle commune'. Le blondinet n'était pas bavard, ce qui fit rire silencieusement Harry lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où dormirait Harry en compagnie de Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, tandis que ceux-ci se changeaient en tenu décontracté.

Draco remarqua le sourire du nouveau, chose qui ne lui plut guère.

«- Un problème Je… Ja…

- James. Appelle-moi Evan si tu arrive mieux à le retenir. Et non, je n'ai aucun problème.

- Je me contenterais de James. Alors pourquoi te moquais-tu ?

- Je ne me moquais pas… Disons que je me posais une question…

- Mes explications sur notre aile ne ton pas suffise ? Je pensais avoir pourtant été clair.

- Oh oui, c'était on ne peut plus clair, ma question n'a aucun rapport. Je me demandais juste combien de personne dans cette maison servaient celui qui a tué mes parents…

- Tu parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Bien sûr.»

Un sourire naquît sur le visage pâle et rieur de Malfoy, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, il vit ses amis se placer derrière lui, riant eux aussi.

«Hé, les mecs, combien de nous servent le Seigneur Sombre ?»

A tour de rôle, les cinq garçons relevèrent les manches gauches de leurs chemises. Les membres pâles où bronzés des jeunes hommes révélèrent aux yeux d'Harry cinq marques parfaitement identiques, cinq crânes morbides dont la bouche ouverte permettait à un long serpent de sortir pour tourner derrière le squelette, se plaçant face au visage du brun.

«Que compte tu faire James, nous sommes cinq, tu es seul, pense tu avoir la moindre chance de nous battre ?»

Oh oui il l'a cette force, mais il ne souhaitait pas combattre, non… Il avait une meilleure idée en tête…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais cinq baguettes le stoppèrent dans son élan…

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
